cambiando caras
by maxi anime
Summary: el capitan siempre serio decide cambiar la forma en que trata a fuji y con esto sus vidas y a si tambien ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka Comenzaba la mañana y se encontraba de camino a la escuela, pensaba en formas de entretener a fuji durante todo el día entre ellas, llevarlo a tomar un helado, esa fue la primera que mas le agrado y que por supuesto le callo como anillo al dedo, al ser un día de sol y según el pronostico habría unos 30 grados centígrados aproximadamente.

Sintió la tierna voz saliendo de su espalda, automáticamente luego dos brazos lo detuvieron- ¿Por qué no me esperas?- dijo molesto un castaño

Tezuka- pensé en verte en la escuela, no en el camino¿quieres que vallamos juntos?-

Syusuke sonrió- si, no me gusta caminar solo-

Tezuka- muy bien, caminemos juntos fuji-

Syusuke se separo por unos centímetros y lo miro a los ojos- te ves distinto-

Tezuka- ¿Qué cosa¿Yo distinto?-

Syusuke- te ves… mas contento, eso más sonriente y contento-

Tezuka- contento yo, fuji ¿tienes algo que hacer después de clases?-

Syusuke- no¿Por qué?-

Tezuka- ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo? Ara más calor a la salida-

Syusuke- si tú lo dices, por supuesto-

Tezuka- bien, me parece bien, después te acompaño a tu casa, si tú aceptas-

Syusuke- claro, me agrada tu idea-

Tezuka lo miro con ternura- bien…- pensó rápido y luego comenzó a correr- el ultimo que llegue, tomara el juego azul por una semana- comenzó a reír alegremente

Syusuke comenzó a correr- no es justo, comenzaste primero- dijo molesto, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, pero como no era oficial, ninguno quiso hablar con sadayaru. Continuaron la mañana con normalidad, syusuke sonriendo a todo momento y tezuka observándolo con algo de preocupación, al mismo tiempo que planeaba actividades diversas para toda la semana que harían solo ellos dos, en el entrenamiento decidió tenerlo cerca para prevenir cualquier cosas de menor importancia por cierto tema que no quería mencionar (la chica que lo dejo y que al parecer al genio ni le afecto)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el almuerzo decidió no dejarlo con el insoportable pelirrojo, supuesto mejor amigo, con algo de ingenio hablo con el sub capitán para que se lo llevara lejos del segundo mejor jugador de la escuela (le ordeno alejarlo de syusuke), cuando estuvieron solos, tezuka lo llevo a la terraza a almorzar.

Mientras almorzaban, Syusuke sonreía con la vista del lugar, el silencio que lo rodeaba y el viento que le daba en el rostro le agradaba mucho, más cuando aquella suave ventisca lo mecía con suavidad. Tezuka lo vio tranquilamente y luego sonrió cuando lo vio bostezar, contento dijo- ven acá- lo llevo a su regazo, se quito el chaleco y lo uso para taparlo mientras serraba sus ojos dulcemente, el de lentes lo llevo a sus brazos y luego de un previo instante de verlo dormir, lo acurruco en ambos brazos para que durmiera mas cómodamente.

Syusuke se acurruco acercándose a al pecho, para recibir mas calor, que emanaba de mayor y le daba cierta protección, que le agradaba mucho.

Tezuka cerro sus ojos, poniendo una cara de cansancio, levemente le daban palmadas en la espalda a fuji mientras cantaba una canción-

No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti

Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta

Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.

Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi

Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este

Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez

Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi

Como yo no te olvide/Y es que...-

Syusuke escucho esos párrafos y dijo confundido- ¿y esa canción? Nunca la escuche, es muy bonita-

Tezuka sonrió- se llama tu, es de un grupo llamado kuday, un grupo chileno, en uno de sus viajes mi padre me compro el CD y como me gusto tanto, me compran el nuevo cada ves que sale a la venta, el nuevo CD se llama sobrevive y las canciones mas escuchadas son: tal ves, llévame, déjame gritar y tu-

Syusuke- síguela cantando me encanto-

Tezuka miro al cielo-Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Yo jamás te dejare

Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."

Si estoy loco/ Que me importa

De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez

Una tarde Junto a ti

Una risa, una foto/ Una película después

Y una mañana te diré

Como duele el corazón

De solo pensar que estas

Escondida en un Rincón

Preguntándote por que?.

Syusuke sonrío ampliamente- me encanta¿me prestarías el CD?-

Tezuka- claro-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La tarde termino sin ellos darse cuenta, por culpa de esa canción ambos quedaron dormidos y faltaron a la mayoría de las clases, aun así, pudieron ir alas practica y seguir con su día habitual.

A las cuatro de la tarde fueron a la heladería (donde kawa fue a hablar con la madre de akutsu) syusuke quería pedir por el mismo, pero tezuka tomo la carta y pidió por el, luego dijo- no vas a elegir combinaciones raras, para eso yo elijo por ti-

Syusuke- eres malo-

Tezuka- ya veras, elegí los mejores sabores para ti-

Cinco minutos después llego un mozo con dos copas bastantes grandes de helado, la de tezuka parecía una corona y por los colores del helado combino chocolate, vainilla y granizado, la de syusuke era aun mas grande, tenia forma de flor, por los colores era de dulce de leche con americano y chocolate, tenia dos trozos grandes de chocolate blanco y negro, además de tener a todo su alrededor salsa de chocolate, el mozo dijo- gran flor de chocolate y corona de vainilla, provecho-

Tezuka- gracias, es todo- el mozo se fue mientras el tomaba su cucharada de helado

Syusuke- ¿Qué…es…esto?- dijo sorprendido

Tezuka- yo le llamo flor de diablo, mira los trozos parecen los cuernos de la flor-

Syusuke- pero…-

Tezuka- no me agradezcas y come- syusuke comenzó a comer su helado

Horas mas tarde tezuka lo acompaño a su casa, antes de despedirse dijo- ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

Syusuke- no¿por?-

Tezuka- ¿quieres ir a jugar a los bolos?, te puedo enseñar-

Syusuke se emociono- claro, a las 9 te espero-

Tezuka.- esta bien, te veo mañana, no me agás esperar- syusuke se metió a su casa.

El capitán camino a su casa, recordando como jugar a los bolos- te enseñare para que seas un genio en todo- dijo con una sonrisa de par en par

Capitulo 3

El cielo estaba nublado esa mañana de domingo, tezuka se levanto como siempre temprano, recordado las cosas que debía hacer por ese día, la única era enseñar a syusuke fuji a jugar a los bolos. Se coloco una camisa azul oscuro y unos jean desajustados, antes de salir se coloca una campera vaquera y se dirige a la casa del tensai.

Sin preocuparse camino hasta con toda tranquilidad, hasta que lo vio en una esquina, estaba su acompañante, vestía una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negros, se le acerco y dijo- te esperaba-

Tezuka le sonrió- listo para aprender a juga algo nuevo-

Syusuke sonrió- claro, mi capitán-

Tezuka puso su mano en la espalda del menor y lo guio pacientemente por las calles, silbaba la canción que le había cantando a syusuke en la terraza de la escuela, que tanto le agrado al genio , de pronto lo llevo mas cerca suyo, poniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del tensai y abrasándolo con fuerza, su cuerpo se impulso solo, pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás, decidió la noche anterior ser esa persona indicada y especial para fuji, decidió ser aquel que le dará afecto, un sueño fue lo que lo despertó, quería que el fuera suyo, y también ser del genio. En su adentro deseaba que fuji lo quisiera tanto como el lo quería, esperara que así fuese.

Fuji se acerco al pecho deseado que el mayor lo acurrucara mas, ya no lo quería como amigo, gracias a el los últimos días habían sido los mejores de su vida, le agradaba estar a su lado, escucharlo y hablar con el, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, ya que estaba emocionado y contento de pasar todo el sábado a su lado, ya era un hecho syusuke fuji reemplazaría a su ex novia con el, solo esperaba que el capitán lo aceptara.

Llegaron a las ocho y media de la mañana, no había nadie a esa hora, se colocaron los zapatos para jugar y fueron al lugar que se les asigno. Fuji probó su suerte y lanzo una bola con fuerza, pero esta fue directa al canal. Volvió a tirar y ocurrió lo mismo- ves lo que pasa, la vez pasada iba a tocar un pino, pero se desvió antes de tocarlo- dijo desilusionado.

Tezuka se coloco en su espalda, su mano derecha agarro la mano del genio- veamos, que puede ser- se posiciono y lanzo otra bola- no es la posición, entonces…-prosiguió lanzando varias intentando hallar la falla, sin darse cuenta que su mano izquierda se había colocado imprevistamente en el vientre del menor y lo recorría con la punta de los dedos, haciendo estremecer al tensai, quien disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, mirando directo a al de lentes observando su juego- no es el brazo…- se paro en seco cuando noto la posición de su mano- fuji…estas…estas bien-

Syusuke sonrió- si ¿Por qué? Ya encontraste el problema- dijo con disimulo para que el rey del tenis no notara su emoción al sentir la traviesa mano.

Tezuka prosiguió con una pregunta en su cabeza-_lo abra sentido- _pensó desconcertado-_al parecer no¿pero?, lo llevare a mi casa a ver que pasa-_

Syusuke miro emocionado cundo vio que la ultima bola tiro cinco pinos- viste cayeron cinco-

Tezuka lo abraso- si lo vi, practica un rato, yo te ayudo si vuelve a ir por el canal- luego se separo para verlo lanzar varias veces que el menor aserto en cada una.

Alas una de la tarde lo llevo a comer una hamburguesa, esta ves elegida por el, incluyendo la bebida. Luego lo llevo a su casa a pasar la tarde juntos. Así se le confesaría mas fácilmente, pensó el capitán.

Eran las seis de la tarde tezuka lo llevo al sillón y le dijo- fuji tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

Syusuke- ¿hice algo malo?-

Tezuka- no, tu no, yo lo are- se le acerco y luego le planto un suave y deseado beso- te amo syusuke- le susurro

Syusuke- yo también tezuka- luego se le acerco para profundizar el beso- te amo más que a nada-

Tezuka- y tu para mi eres todo mi universo, no podría estar sin ti un solo día de mi vida, perdóname si me di cuenta tarde-

Syusuke- no tezuka, yo soy el tonto que tarde se dio cuenta-

Tezuka- no yo, soy el cuerdo, jaja, temprano comenzamos a pelear-

Syusuke- ¿seremos novios entonces?-

Tezuka le dio otro beso- claro que si-


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

Hola a todos, aquí yo de vuelta con esta fic, espero les guste la continuación, y si es posible dejen rewiebs

Notas del Fanfic:

Los personajes de Pot no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor Takeshi Konomi

No gano nada monetario con este fanfic

Despertó con dificultad, había dormido casi cuatro horas consecutivas, en una cama de una plaza y media, abrazando al chico de sus sueños, quien lo sostenía de la cintura y lo llevaba más acerca suyo posesivamente, el celular de uno de los dos despertó a ambos, el tensai tomo el pequeño aparato y contesto- hola- dijo mientras sentía unas pequeñas carisias en su pecho.

-Hola, Fujiko, quería preguntarte si vendría a mi fiesta esta noche- era la rápida y alegre voz de su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

Syusuke sonrió- espera, debo ver mi agenda- aparto el teléfono- ¿puedo ir a la fiesta de mi mejor amigo?-

Tezuka lo miro- Kikumaru, si pero te acompañare, conociéndolo es capaz de tirársete encima-

Syusuke- gracias- acerco el móvil- ok nos vemos, iré con el capitán su casa queda de paso y su madre lo obligara a ir conmigo-

-Ok Fujiko, nos vemos a las ocho, dile que es una fiesta, más vale que venga con una sonrisa y no esté serio ni molesto, y que ni se le ocurra dar órdenes- dijo con burla y colgó.

Syusuke cerró el móvil- dice que vallas con una sonrisa, que no des órdenes y no estés molesto-

Tezuka- ese Kikumaru, ya se las verá conmigo, llega a ver una gota de alcohol o algo por el estilo, lo haré correr cien vueltas-

Syusuke- eres malo-

Tezuka lo agarro nuevamente juntando la pequeña cintura con la suya- ¿ahora que me vas a decir?- le acerco y le dio un suave beso.

Syusuke- ok, ya entendí, malo no eres, más que eso eres extraordinario que existe -

Tezuka- gracias, mi Syusuke- lo abraso tomándolo posesivamente acercándolo más a su pecho.

Syusuke- ¿vamos a hacerlo?- dijo con ganas.

Tezuka- olvídalo, estoy más interesado en posesionarte que en hacerlo contigo-

Syusuke- acaso ¿no es lo mismo?-

Tezuka- no, lo que tú quieres es tener sexo, lo que yo quiero es solo pasión, locura y amor, pero no hay penetración-

Eran ya las siete treinta, Tezuka tomo a Syusuke- mira la hora- dijo molesto

Syusuke- así estamos bien- dijo calmado

Tezuka- ¿bien?- lo saco de la cama- si quieres ser mi novio deberás de hacer lo que dijo- lo llevo a si closet y saco varias camisas, le dio una- ponte esta- saco un vaquero al parecer nuevo y una remera- esto también-

Syusuke- ¿acaso no te gusto por lo que soy?-

Tezuka- me gusta por lo que eres, serás y eras, te quiero tanto que no lo podrías medir, sacrificaría mi felicidad por ti, pero tienes que ser decente, ¿no lo crees?-

Syusuke- lo sé muy bien ¿Por qué?-

Tezuka- nadie deberá enterarse que somos pareja y además que somos homosexuales, seriamos la burla de la escuela y además imagínate como caería nuestra reputación, no me gustaría que te hirieran con burlas o te hagan maldades solo porque eres mi chico-

Después de mucho pensar Syusuke sonrió- ok, haré lo que me pides-

Eran la ocho treinta, la fiesta de Eiji no era la gran cosa, estaban solo los nueve hablando entre sí, Tezuka noto algunas cosas, se acerco a Syusuke y le susurro- mira Inui esta tomándole la mano disimuladamente a Kaido, Eiji está tomando muy enserio ser compañero de Suichiro, fíjate no lo deja solo ni un minuto y como poco el lo besa muy rápido-

Syusuke- no somos los únicos, ¿me besas?-

Tezuka- tengo una idea, no te muevas- salió apresurado, unos cinco minutos después regreso.

Syusuke- oye, a ¿a dónde fuiste?-

De pronto sonó la canción tu de kuday, ninguno entendió el por qué una canción lenta en una fiesta de Eiji, cuando siempre eran canciones movidas. Tezuka levanto de su asiento a Fuji y lo abraso de la cintura, el menor se abraso a su cuerpo tomándolo con fuerza.

Todos se sorprendieron de la acción de ambos, pero unos minutos después estaban todos en la misma, Kaoru y Sadaharu, Eiji y Suichiro, Ryoma y Momo, abrazándose mientras disfrutaban la canción.

La canción termino y todos estaban inmóviles, mirándose fijamente, sin necesidad de que algo pasara, hasta que…

-Te amo- no era la voz de Momo, Suichiro, Eiji ni Syusuke, era la definida, gruesa y fuerte voz de Tezuka, que luego se llevo a Syusuke hasta una pared a besarlo tiernamente.

Syusuke le respondió algo sonrojado- yo también-

Eiji dijo sorprendido- ¿a poco ya te olvidaste de tu novia?-

Syusuke- me dejo hace días Eiji, ella me corto, y desde entonces…-

Tezuka le interrumpió dándole un beso- nuestro secreto-

El reloj dio las dos de la mañana, después de algunas horas Tezuka se canso y en de forma casi secreta se lo llevo a su casa.

La residencia estaba oscura, no se oía ni un solo sonido, el mayor sonrió viendo la cara soñolienta de su compañero, lo llevo hasta una recamara donde había una cama de dos plazas y media, le quito la molesta camisa y el ajustado pantalón, dejándolo solo con la camiseta y el bóxer. Se quito la camisa y el vaquero que tenia y se recostó junto a Fuji.

Syusuke- ¡que cansancio!, me sorprendiste con la canción-

Tezuka lo abraso- descansa mis padres no vendrán en algunos meses-

Syusuke se lo abraso con fuerza- buenas noches-

Tezuka se quito los lentes, colocándolos en la pequeña mesa de luz, miro la fotografía en ella-te presento a mis padres- le acerco la fotografía.

Syusuke- mucho justo, queridos suegros-

Tezuka regreso la fotografía a su lugar- buenas noches-

Syusuke- que descanses- se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y se sumió en un muy dulce sueño.

Tezuka comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, comenzó a cantar la canción de kuday mientras lo bostezaba para dormir, sonrió recordando a sus padres y continuaba susurrando su canción favorita.

La historia de ambos apenas comenzaba, y tenían más obstáculos por delante, solo que en ese momento el único pensamiento en ambos era estar al lado del otro, dormir y escuchar al mismo silencio que en ese instante los acogía y los invitaba a dormir.

Era lunes por la mañana, ya había pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de Eiji y por más extraño que parezca nadie recordaba nada de esa noche, Tezuka caminaba con tranquilidad junto con Fuji, el cual no paraba de mirarlo alegremente, después de mucho tiempo sin hablar, Syusuke se animo a preguntar- dime, ¿vas a tratarme como hasta ahora o como antes?-

Tezuka lo miro fijamente, no podía andar diciendo que eran novios, es mas en la fiesta de Eiji se habían mostrado públicamente ante los titulares que de milagro no se acordaban nada- Syusuke, la verdad no lo sé, por el momento intentemos no mostrarnos, después de clases vamos a mi casa y nos descargamos, mientras menos sepan mejor-

Syusuke suspiro molesto y triste- no quiero ser otro más del grupo, quiero ser solo tuyo, que me trates diferente a los demás-

Tezuka miro a ambos lados, no venia nadie, lo abraso con ternura- tu sacaste lo tierno que yo tenía al exterior, pero temo que alguien te lastime, eres mi Syusuke, no está en mis planes que algo te pase- lo acaricio delicadamente, para luego darle un tierno beso- hoy en mi casa no seré como aquí en la escuela, te abrasare, te besare y si es necesario iré mas allá-

El menor se abraso con fuerza- kunimitsu, te quiero mucho-

Tezuka se separo para poder ver los tiernos ojos azules y la sonrisa más bella de la tierra- sabes, yo también, vamos a la escuela-

Ya en la escuela el carácter del mayor cambio su mirada totalmente, comenzó a mirar a todos fijamente, no tenía intención de llevarle la contraria a Fuji, ni tampoco hacerlo sentir triste, sino el solo quería protegerlo, evitar que se burlaran de su chico, solo quería evitarle el sufrimiento y si por ello debía ocultar su relación así seria- veinte vueltas ahora- ordeno el siempre serio capitán.

Syusuke no deseaba correr, se quedo sentado en un rincón muy pensativo, ¿Por qué Tezuka tenía que ser tan orgulloso? ¿Por qué él se justificaba con protegerlo? Esas preguntas le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza- acaso, ¿no me quiere en verdad?- se cuestiono al borde del llanto.

El mayor lo levanto- vamos, te llevo a la enfermería- Syusuke hizo caso y se camino junto mirándolo algo molesto, el mayor lo detuvo- ya basta, deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso-

Syusuke sollozo, no quería discutirle ni menos hacerlo enojar- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos ocultarlo? Incluso de nuestros amigos, ¿Por qué kunimitsu? No lo entiendo-

Tezuka lo llevo hasta un lugar obscuro, lejos del la mirada de cualquiera, lo abraso con ternura- ya Syusuke, suficiente, no llores- le planto un suave beso- entiende, por favor, tú conoces a todos en esta escuela, la mayoría son burlistas y hacen bromas muy pesadas en su mayoría- su mano se deslizo suavemente por el cabello de Fuji- eres tan pequeño y frágil, no quiero que eso rufianes algo te hagan, todo va a estar muy bien te lo prometo, pero que todo lo nuestro sea secreto, nadie ha de enterarse, ¿me lo prometes?-

Syusuke lo abraso con fuerza, era cierto tres de sus compañeros hacían bromas pesadas a todos aquellos que fuesen diferentes y lastimaban muy en el alma- te entiendo haré lo que pueda para soportar todo-

Tezuka lo acaricio- ese es mi Syusuke, te ves mejor- lo guio de nuevo a las practicas, acercándose cambio su rostro y se puso más serio- ve con ellos- le ordeno mientras cruzaba los brazos y le repetía una y mil veces que él era el capitán y no debía responderle.

Fuji se acerco al resto y dijo- hola chicos, ¿pasa algo?-

Eiji- si, ¿pasa algo contigo y el capitán?, ¿Qué les ocurrió?-

Syusuke puso su normal y acostumbrada sonrisa- no nada, se enojo por que vine y no me sentía muy bien y luego se enfado por qué le dije que quería entrenar-

Sadaharu anoto en su cuaderno con rapidez- desafías al capitán ¡Qué interesante información!-

Oishi replico rápidamente- no, eso no debe hacérsele jamás a Tezuka-

Tezuka apareció con enfado- Fuji corre veinte vueltas a las canchas, ahora-

Syusuke miro al suelo y contesto molesto- muy bien capitán- comenzó a correr algo enfadado, mirando a Tezuka como lo miraba antes de que comenzara todo- Tezuka, ya se no te mirare- comenzó a sentirse mareado y cayó al piso, miro al cielo desolado- ¿Qué me pasa?-

Tezuka se acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse- ¿estás bien?-

Syusuke negó con la cabeza- no sé lo que me ocurrió, lo lamento-

Tezuka lo levanto- debes de estar cansado o enfermo, siéntate- se acerco al oído- no te preocupes en mi casa te curo-

Syusuke lo miro con perversidad, se agarro fuertemente de la espalda del mayor y dijo con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos- cántame una canción en el almuerzo y asunto arreglado-

Tezuka lo subió a su espalda y luego de asegurarlo bien comenzó a caminar directo a una banca- hoy tengo una nueva para ti, ayer conseguí mientras veía una foto tuya ¿puedes creerlo?- lo bajo delicadamente y lo coloco en la banca, luego dijo seriamente- mañana quiero verte bien ¿me escuchaste Fuji Syusuke?, si vienes enfermo mañana, te expulsare del club-

Syusuke miro sorprendió por vez primera lo amenazaba- ¿Qué? No por favor. Mañana vendré ya bien, te lo juro, no me expulses del club-

Tezuka lo miro molesto y dijo mas enfadado- estas avisado- se alejo molesto y con una mirada fría, tan fría que algunos retrocedían de verlo.

Era hora del almuerzo, la mayoría estaba en la cafetería comiendo, Eiji estaba charlando muy apegado a Oishi, Inui se había desaparecido y Kawa estaba jugando naipes. Por orto lado Fuji y Tezuka estaban uno al lado del otro, comiendo sin mirarse, pero Syusuke tenía otra idea, su mano izquierda se poso en el muslo del mayor y comenzó a recorrerlo, Tezuka sabía que significaba, luego de un instante, la saco delicadamente y poso su mano derecha por la entrepierna de Fuji- ¿te gusta?- metió su mano un breve instante, acariciando el bóxer, luego la saco- ¿te gusto?- le susurro.

Syusuke se acerco al oído de kunimitsu y le susurro- me encanto-

Tezuka le tomo la mano- vamos al techo, tengo algo para ti- se encaminaron con tranquilidad, sin ser vistos por ninguno, en el camino vieron a Sadaharu y a Kaido besándose en un rincón muy apretados, continuaron el camino hasta llegar al lugar, Tezuka lo agarro de la cintura a Fuji llevándolo así si- mi pequeño Syusuke- dijo mientras le mordía la oreja delicadamente, pasaba su lengua lamiendo con lasciva y sus manos apretaban el vientre.

Syusuke sonrió contento, dio una pequeña risa- kunimitsu, me haces cosquillas, basta ya- se acomodo relajándose y apretándose al pecho con toda calma- ya basta. Me da risa- pidió entre risas- Tezuka te denunciare por abuso de menor-

Tezuka lo tomo mas posesivamente, su mano izquierda bajo hasta el bóxer y comenzó a meter su dedo- Syusuke ¿ahora qué?-

Fuji sonrió complacido, intentaba contener los gemidos, pero no podía- ah, Tezuka, ah…-

Tezuka lo dio vuelta sin sacar su mano y lo beso, mientras volvía a penetrarlo, esta vez, movía el dedo en forma circular, produciendo más placer, Fuji se acerco más y bajo unos centímetros para sentirlo más adentro.

Al final Tezuka lo llevo hasta la reja, se sentó y recostó al tensai en sus brazos, mientras sus manos recorrían su muslo derecho, con tranquilidad comenzó a cantar-

Cae la lluvia en mí  
se hace de noche al fin  
y tú no estás aquí  
ya la historia se acabó  
nuestro libro se cerró  
ya no queda nada  
solo recuerdos y amor  
puedo verte aquí  
y sentirte en mí  
y aunque ya no estemos juntos  
aún guardo en mí  
lo más dulce de tu amor  
ya lo amargo se olvidó  
y ya no quiero nada  
sólo que sepas mi amor.

Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)  
y siempre voy a estar,  
aún cuando tú estés lejos de mí

Tu foto en el cajón  
tus cartas y el amor  
se fueron con el sol  
que una tarde se escondió  
y que nunca más volvió  
y que ahora espero aquí  
sentada en nuestro balcón.  
Y ahora pienso en ti  
y tal vez tú en mí  
y en las noches cuando sueño  
voy al jardín  
donde aún vive la flor  
que brotó de nuestro amor  
y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol.

Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)  
y siempre voy a estar,  
aún cuando tú estés lejos de mí.

Yo te esperare aquí  
sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín  
donde aún vive la flor  
que brotó de nuestro amor.  
Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí amor.

Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)

Yo te esperaré

Tezuka lo abraso fuertemente, besándolo en el cuello- Syusuke te amo mucho, no quiero perderte nunca, te amo más que nada-

Syusuke lo cerró sus ojos, tomo su manos- ¿me quieres tanto como para dejar tus sueños?-

El mayor le acomodo un poco los cabellos- tanto para darte mi vida, si fuera necesario- sonrió con calma- te amo más que a nada, más que cualquier sueño, o deseo, quiero vivir contigo, pasarme la vida a tu lado- una lagrima recorrió sus rostro el menor la saco con cuidado.

Continuara


End file.
